Real
by Pen-master10019
Summary: This is basically Edwardness comin' into the real world and meeting me  gosh I almost typed meating...  So...yesh. :3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As always my first visions were blurry. Waking up is always that way for me. My eyes tend to water in the morning so I don't exactly have a clear view of what I'm seeing. 

However, when I cleared my eyes this morning I noticed I was in the middle of the street. I jumped up and scurried to the sidewalk making sure not to be flattened.

"ALPHONSE WHERE ARE YOU!"

And when I saw Alphonse running toward me, that's when I noticed that we weren't in the same world as before. His metal had a completely different appearance, it seemed so vivid, much less...2 dimensional?

"Oh my god. Nii-san, you look...weird."

"Speak for yourself' "

We continued to scout around walking up this street, and peering into windows, every now and then we'd pass some other pedestrians. They would look at us like we were crazy, and if I mentioned that I was Edward Elric, they'd say 'Never heard a' that' or 'isn't that the one manga...'

We continued to wander around aimlessly trying to collect where we were. We saw many different signs many of them started with the name 'Chicago' like 'Chicago Bakery' or something like that, I can't remember. But I finally figured out that we were located in this place called Chicago.

Al and I were quiet, but we made a mental pact to stay together. The streets were much louder than the ones in Amestris, and the cars looked completely different. Besides the fact that they were more solid, they were completely different in design, much sleeker and faster than the modern car back home."

It was going to take some getting used to. But the thing that would take the most getting used to, was the time period. Once we passed by a newspaper bin, "Chicago Tribune September 4th 2011". Last I knew it was 1920


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Somehow we had not only moved from one world to another, but we went forward in time. I had no idea how this could have happened, so Al and I relied on our last resort-wandering around some more.

The next street we walked down was much quieter. There weren't any cars, and only 2 people were outside: 1 girl sitting on her porch steps and a younger girl, about 6 or something, biking. They looked like siblings.

We slowly walked past them, the girl eyeing us closely from the wooden steps of her home. We tried to walk by quietly and passively. However-

"Edward"

The girl spoke to us. And she knew my name.

"Edward Elric. Alphonse Elric. Edward is the s-the one in the red jacket, and Alphonse is the suit of armor, and you don't have a body in there."

I scuttled toward her right up to her face.

"How do you know all of that?" I asked my eyes boring into her face

"Nii-san, don't get that close to her face. You don't even know her."

I backed up a bit, but not much. Her face was still plain, and she began to smile.

"Can I just check?" she said.

"Wait what? What the hell are you talking about?" she grabbed my right arm and pulled up the sleeve.

And that's where things got even weirder...

"'sreallemmelookcloserohyeahit'srealwinrymadethisright? 'mgunnadiethisissoexciting"

"LET GO OF ME!"

"Oh fine, this is just too exciting."

I started to walk away from the weirdo when the 6 year old was biking right at us.

"HEY CONNIE IS THAT THE BOY THAT LOOKS LIKE A GIRL?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"WHAT DID YOU-WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JU-" Al restrained me before I could say anything else.

I was freaking out in Al's giant metallic arms. Thrashing my legs around, as Al covered my mouth.

"Amy no!" said the weirdo (as we knew her) "You never say that kind of stuff to anyone. Never would you like it if someone said you looked like a boy"

"I'M TOO CUTE TO BE A BOY"

"Um...ok...sure...anyways you wouldn't like would you?"

"No I wouldn't..." the little girl walked over to me, as Al set me down.

"I'm sorry I said you looked like a girl. You don't really look that way anymore. You just look that way on the T.V."

I scratched my head and gazed down at her. Her head was bowed and her hands lay at her sides.

"Ok ok, you're forgiven." My face got a little red, which I hated especially since she got immediately back on her bike and shouted

"OK BYE"

And then the older girl said "BYE"

These were the weirdest weirdoes we had ever met. Weirder than Armstrong's sparkles.

The girl started to talk like nothing had happened. She was about 2 inches shorter than me, and had dark brown hair that went down to her elbows. She wore glasses and had a few freckles sprinkled on her face like a weird cake. Her eyes were the same color as her hair, and she had a very round face.

"So anyways, now that I have confirmed that you are actually the Fullmetal alchemist-"

"STOP GOD. Who are you? Why do you know our names? I asked you that like 500 times goddammit."

She stared at me, her eyes never blinking for 5 straight minutes. Her eyes started to water, and I was amazed that she went this far just to keep the suspension

"I'm a fangirl" she whispered

"GOD NO ONE MAKES ANY SENSE TO ME ANYMORE" I pulled my hair (which I now noticed I could see every strand (it was a glob of color before) of.

"Nii-san, Settle down for science sake!"

WAM

"What the-"

"Sorry this is the author. Alphonse never say something like that again."

"Like what?"

"Don't argue with me! I YO AUTHAH! You just said 'for science sake.' Das not right. Das just not right. Just say heaven's sake for god's sake."

"I'm confused now..."

"Never mind; go back to your gibber gabber."

We kinda' all stared at each other for a solid 10 minutes after that.

"Ok...moving on..." said the weird girl "For your information I am Connie. Connie Hernandez."

"Um. Ok. I'm- well I don't see a need to finish this sentence." I glanced around awkwardly

"Neither do I," she smiled stupidly. "Why don't you come into our house? I can explain things to you there."

So we went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We sat in a messy room with things thrown all over the place. There were five wing chairs which Al and I sat in and Connie kicked stuff out of the way.

She kind of paced back and forth, through what space there was. You could see stairs leading up to another floor, and a doorway that had stairs leading down, to what I presumed was a basement. You could hear loud noises from the basement. It sounded a lot like shooting, though I wasn't sure. Every now and then you would hear a shout:

"DARNIT-"

After this had gone on for about 3 minutes the weir-Connie shouted down the stairs

"YORK SHUT UP THERE ARE GUESTS UP HERE"

"YOU SHUT UP"

"NIO YOUSES"

"YOUSES"

"YOUSES"

"FINESES GARSHNESS"

Then once she stopped the blabbering she stood in front of us and said

"I have no idea what to say. Maybe you should just ask questions."

So far I hated her. She was constantly happy, and didn't actually treat us as "guests" as she called it. The room was messy, and she didn't seem to have a brain.

"Well let's see. First things first. Where are we?" Al and I just sat quietly.

"Simply put you're not in your universe. I don't know how it's physically possible for you to be here as a person but anyways- You're in America. That's the country at least, getting smaller you're in Chicago Illinois, Chicago being the city and Illinois the state."

"Um ok-"

"I have a globe. It's like a map-"

"Yeah yeah I know what it is. Just show it to us."

She continued to smile, I don't know why she did. I was treating her rudely (on purpose of course) but she seemed like she was either used to it or already knew I would do that. She got down the globe from a bookshelf, and slid over to us. Frantically spinning the globe she eventually found where we were. Nowhere on this map did we find Amestris.

"So how did we get here?" I couldn't remember anything happening before I went to sleep the night before. We weren't transmuted here, I would have woken up. But how were these two worlds connected?

I accidentally said some of my thoughts out loud, so Connie started talking.

"I don't know how you got here, but I know how your world is connected." she stared at us intensely her eyes burning to tell us.

"Well then tell us for god sake!"

"Come with me."

She ran up the stairs in about 3 seconds. We stared at the landing, and we saw her stick her head out of the top of the stair well,

"WELL COME ON"

We slowly padded up the carpet covered stairs.

"Nii-san I think you should take off your shoes."

I glanced down and saw dirt tracks directly behind where I was walking. I grunted and took off my shoes and put them by the door.

"S_tupid carpet. Stupid dirt. God."_

Then we ascended into the unknown floor above.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We sat on a bed that was relatively clean compared to the rest of the room. The floor had loads of crap on it, toys, trash, clothes, etc.

Connie started walking toward the desk and stopped suddenly. She turned around and picked a bra off the floor and put it in a basket. We didn't necessarily need to see that.

She continued her journey through the river of unknown objects to the desk and picked up a book. It said "FullMetal Alchemist. Volume 18." and it had a picture of someone that looked kinda' like me.

She shoved it in my face-

"AS YOU CAN SEE..."

"Not. That. Close. Idiot," I struggled to say through the paper

"Fine, as you can see, dis is youness. You probably guessed that."

She flopped down on the bed next to us. She started flipping through the pages, and a small book mark fell down and smacked her face.

"Alright then." she blew the book mark off, and continued the flipping.

She face slowly shifted from happy, to somewhat confused. She sat up and started the flipping the pages from the beginning again. Al and I looked over her shoulder. We could see many, many pictures flying by.

We saw the Colonel, Hawkeye, Al, Other people, and myself. I saw the things that had recently happened to us, but as we continued something was strange. There were no more pictures of me or Al.

She rested her chin on her fist and stared at a wall...

"Edward what do you remember before coming into this world?" her eyes had an adventurous look to them.

"Well me and Al were in a jail cell, at the Briggs Fort...and Lieutenant General Raven was lecturing us, and had informed us that Major General Armstrong had released the Homunculus back into the underground passage way." I couldn't remember when-if ever- I fell asleep...

"Yeah! And then Nii-san tried to return some of the coffee that he drank from one of the automail mechanics there! You need to remember to give him 200 cenz when we go back." Al said unnecessarily.

I made this expression T . T

[Note from the author: yip he can say dat I don' care :3]

"Ah yesh...well Read this." Connie handed me the book.

Al and I read, word for word, the dialogue that went between us and Raven. The background, the expressions, other various details, everything was exactly like it happened. I even looked like I normally do. Not weird...

"I don't understand this at all!" Al was the first one to speak. "How is it that our surroundings were documented without anyone noticing? How come our lives our visible in this world and our original one, but back home we had no knowledge of anything happening around here?"

"Well it's simple to answer the first part of that," Connie looked at us with indifferent eyes."You guys were created by someone in this world."

"WHAT WHAT WHAT!"

"Hushness person," Connie said to me.

She quickly flipped to a page in the back

"Woops missed the page." she finally found the right one after an annoying amount of back and forth page throwing.

"Here look. This is the about the author page,"

"WHAT WE WERE CREATED BY A COW."

"NII-SAN SHUT UP FOR HEAVEN SAKE"

"WHAT HOW DARE YOU TALK THAT WAY TO YOUR OLDER BROTHER. THAT'S COMPLETELY UNLIKE YOU AL."

"YES I KNOW IDIOT THE AUTHOR IS MANIPULATING ME."

"Bwa ha ha ha"-author

"GO AWAY!"

"fine..." *slinks away*

~*awkward silence*~

RESUME STORY

"BUT SERIOUSLY WE WERE CREATED BY A COW!"

"Snot a cowness, tis a person. The person is Hiromu Arakawa, she just uses a cow to represent herself in the manga." She said that as if it was an obvious fact-yet another reason to disliked her.

"Manga, we heard that word before didn't we Nii-san?" Alphonse turned his metallic head to face me.

"Yeah, someone said 'isn't that from that one manga' or something like that..."

"Well that's what this book is," her tone was softer this time. "This is a Japanese graphic novel. Japan is another country here, kind of like Xing...er…not really...anyhoo, as you can see a graphic novel is a book that is made of panels with pictures. I hope that doesn't sound like I'm belit- I'm...I'm...I can't think of a synonym for belittle...um I'm not trying to call you little or small or anything ok...anywaaaaaay"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE TRYING TO OR NOT YOU SHOULDN'T CALL ME SHORT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM OTHER WISE I WILL SMASH YOUR FACE INTO A BILLION TINY PIECES"

"Yes! I know I'm sorry! I knew you would react like this, look stand up." she was becoming flustered, how did SHE, know that I would react that way?

I grumpily stood up, hunching over.

"No no stand up straight." she put the book down and stood up as well.

She put her hand on my head

"Hey what are y-"

And moved it over her head.

"See. You're taller than me."

I had to do a LITTLE dance, I mean how could anyone resist…

She plopped back onto the bed, "I don't know why you fuss so much over your height..."

"Well people won't take you as seriously if you're-"

"I think if you're shorter that makes you even more awesome. You take on the same responsibilities as someone much taller than you. I would think that someone would have to respect you more that way." She smiled and looked back at the book.

I started to like her, a little more.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So this is the plan," Connie looked at us very seriously. "I will go downstairs and tell my mom to come up here, and then once she does we can sort this whole situation out,"

"But wait if she comes up here she's going to freak out!" Connie is ludicrous.

"Yes, I will tell her exactly 'Mom I have two friends upstairs. They are not from school, and not from our neighborhood. Please just hear me out when we get upstairs. Do not freak out please. Just listen to us.' That's what I'll say." She made a strange face, kind of like a failed cat.

"Alright you probably have a better gauge on how your mom will react so just go do it. We'll wait here."

"Ok I'm off."

She quickly ran down the stairs to her mom. We and Al waited in an awkward silence. If this was the girls mom, she probably would be pretty similar to her; a fast talking, non-thinking being, that would pass over strange happenings easily.

Soon we heard steps and thumping (most likely Connie) up the stairs.

Then the door exploded.

And Connie kind of "fell" into the room, and her mother followed.

She was much more sophisticated looking than Connie. She had short grey hair and wore horn rimmed glasses. Her eyes were crystal blue. She was ever so slightly shorter than Connie, and wore a blouse and other business type clothing and wore small earrings and a necklace. Connie's mom glanced sternly at her.

"Alright I knew this wasn't going to turn out alright once you told me there were people in the house. You don't even know them in the neighborhood. I've certainly never seen them. And their clothing, I'm sorry I'm not trying to offend you two, but it is completely different than anything I've ever seen around here. One is in a suit of armor. And why- WHY? Are they boys? Or-and I'm sorry again- at least one is a boy as far as I can see from first glance. Explain this right now. You said you would and you are going to be in some bit of trouble no matter what you happens, Connie. I'm not trying to be harsh, ok? I'm just telling you what's fair,"

This couldn't be Connie's mother. This woman didn't look much like her, and was much more polite and intelligent than her as far as we had seen.

"Okay mom, I am aware of the consequences of this action," obviously she hadn't shown us her intelligent side, "I know this will seem unbelievable and you may not show any sign whatsoever of belief to me at all. But these two are from-this sounds so stupid-Fullmetal Alchemist. Please wait, I'm not done," she picked up her book and showed her mother.

"See these two boys. This is Alphonse, and Edward. Look here is a picture of his automail," Connie gestured to us and flipped through the pages, finding her slots much more accurately than she did before. She pointed out my arm. "And now ed. Show her your automail please."

I slipped off my right sleeve, and held out my arm. It clanked a little as it moved, and it shined so much more and was way more beautiful than in my other world. It was glossier (if you could describe it that way) and it moved smoothly.

Her mother stared at it eyes wide. But you could tell she still wasn't going to be convinced

"I think that could be put on a real person. That doesn't prove that he's from the manga or whatever Connie."

Suddenly Al jumped into action. He stood up directly in front of her mom, his head almost touching the ceiling, then leaned forward.

And took off his helmet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"HOLY SHIT OK WHAT!" yeah this was her mom

"You see this blood mark? That's a seal that keeps my soul within this suit of armor. If you touch it in any way I will disappear forever behind the gate."

Al just stood there; his armor had a defiant look to it at that point. He then took off his chest plate to make it clearer.

"Do you see a body in there?"

"_Thank you Al."_ Connie whispered at him-I wasn't quite sure why since Al doesn't have any ears to speak of...

Her mom stared for about 10 minutes. Then Connie blew at her face and she woke up.

"Ok I don't understand anything...so why are you telling me this?" she stared at Connie

"Well you see they don't have anywhere to stay..." her mouth kind of shrunk into her head or something when she said that. It was really strange.

"What do you want me to do? If he stays here I'm not having him sleep in the same room as any of you guys-"

"Could he sleep in my room and I'll sleep in the basement?" sacrificing her bed was the nicest thing she'd done so far.

"What? Why _you_ in the basement?"

"Well you see it's nicer to give the guest the bed isn't it?"

"Fine fine. Clean your room first; Just-" she was overwhelmed "do whatever this is too overwhelming." see I told you.

"Alright!" Connie was back to that idiotic happiness, as before.

Her mom trudged down the stairs and rubbed her face in effort to wake herself up.

Connie started to push me out the door along with Al

"What are y-"

"I HAVE TO CLEAN MY ROOM WAIT A MINUTE"

It was almost literally a minute. I don't know what she did, or how she cleaned that mess so fast, but she had cleared the floor, made the bed and tidied her desk in under 15 minutes. We stepped in afraid she might have pushed every bit of garbage into one pile which might topple at any moment.

"Now I have some other questions. What are you going to wear to bed, tomorrow, and for the rest of your time here? And what are you going to use to brush your teeth, and use as a brush, and a pillow? And also what shall we do with you while I go to school tomorrow?"

So it turned out that I would sleep in my undershirt and underwear. I guess it's proper sleeping wear. Connie consulted her mom again who almost exploded, and it was decided. I would go to school with her the next day and after that we would go and buy me some new clothes. I would have to wear the same things the next day, since I didn't fit into her little brother's clothes, or her dad's clothes.

I was supposed to stage as her friend from summer camp that was visiting. Alphonse couldn't come with me sadly, and was allowed to go wander around the neighborhood on his own - probably search for cats or something. I hated this plan for a few reasons

1. I didn't know what "summer camp" was

2. Connie didn't tell me what it was about, or what it was called in case someone asked

3. Alphonse and I were exasperated

4. I had to pass for a 13 year old ( which was easy somehow) even though I'm 16 goddammit.

We walked into the back grounds of the school, which was WAY larger than I expected it. She said somehow they can be even larger than the one I was visiting. It was about 4 stories and made of dark maroon bricks. It was obviously old, and had green rusted gutters. The back had a strange house/hut/thing in the back and 2 playgrounds on either side, one smaller than the other, both equally boring. We walked up to the house/hut/thing - which she told me was called the "field house" and met some odd personages.

There were loads of other kids there playing, gossiping, running around in circles...but these kids sat there and read and waited for each other. I immediately learned that they were her friends because of the volume of her voice

"HELLO AVERY! HELLO TEAGAN, EVANA, ANNA. This is um 'my friend from summer camp' he's 'trying out the school."

This lie obviously didn't work against them.

"NO IT'S NOT YOU LIER. THAT'S EDWARD ELRIC. HOW DID THIS HAPPEN CONNIE!"

"YES THAT IS EDWARD OH MY GOD."

I couldn't tell who each of them were because Connie had just yelled their names into the air.

That's when they started to fall on me. Literally on me, I mean they stood in front of me and then leaned forward until they fell onto my body.

One girl with short blond hair and blue eyes clung to my leg and wouldn't let go

"OHMYGODOHMYGODIT'SAUTOMAILYESSSSSSS"

I fell over because of her. It hurt a whole lot more than it did way back when. I couldn't believe I had been in this world only 1 day so far.

"Are you okay!" Connie kneeled beside me. She actually looked really worried. She started to help me up slowly. "Geez...just sit up for now let me look," she looked at the back of my head, fooled around with the hair or something I couldn't see.

"Crap you're bleeding. We should take you to the office. Avery just because you like to see Ed bleed doesn't mean you should do it yourself,"

"Wait what she likes to wh-" I was so confused. And the seeping blood wasn't helping.

"I didn't want to make him bleed!" Said the blonde girl, or as I now learned, Avery.

Connie walked with me to the office, she seemed afraid to touch me.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Do you need me to help you? I don't want to like..." her voice trailed off.

"No, no, I don't need you to help me," I say as I wobble up the stairs. "Ooowaaaah!"

"Ok I think I need to help you." she supported me while I walked up the last few stairs. "Let's go through here."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The water was cool against my head as the nurse splashed and helped me clean my head. It was kind of embarrassing.

"How did this happen? We have to write a report about this. Who are your parents?"

Crap "Oh uh I'm not part of this school yet. I'm just taking a trial, to see if I like it here. I might enroll later but that's not certain yet." Dammit it hurt. I was getting a little drowsy.

"Oh well that's not all that good. We'll have to bandage your head okay hun'?"

I hate when anyone talks to me that way "Yeah that's fine. I've had to do it before anyways."

"Hmn? What did you say? I couldn-"

"Oh nothing. Nothing."

She finished bandaging my head then I walked out of the small bathroom in the school's main office. Connie was still standing there and looked quite worried. She was biting her lip and squeezing her hands. When she saw me her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh, that's really – just – god. I'm so sorry," Connie stood there squeezing her hands. I rubbed my head - it was still sore.

"It wasn't your fault? Why do you feel so guilty? There's no reason for you to be," we walked out of the office and down and out into the lot again

"For some reason I can't brush off the feeling that it was my fault on some level." she looked really down...

"What happened to your...craziness?"

"Oh! I had a feeling you didn't like the amount of energy I had, and it was overwhelming..."

"No. I guess its ok..."

I sat down next to Connie in a large classroom on the second floor of the school. It had black topped tables and a sink, as well as cupboards that stored text books. There were large windows on the opposite wall of the door and the tables against that wall held piles of papers, markers, pencils, calculators, and other supplies.

Evana, one of Connie's friends had to scoot over and make room for me at the table. She was African-American, and had awesome dark hair. I ALMOST touched it but I didn't, knowing that might seem creepy. Everyone stared at me since my head was bandaged.

"Why hello Ms. Connie," said the teacher, "Who is this! And what happened to your head!"

He seemed quite friendly, much better than any other teacher I had in school.

"Oh uh this...I was attacked by a rabid fan girl." I looked at him wondering what his response would be.

"Whoa whoa whoa! You know girls these days are just dangerous, they should put up more warning signs about that."

I think he was the first person I smiled at since we came to that weird world – even though it was a lame joke.

So I sat back and let the day commence. We did some math taught by the first teacher, Mr. Gallagher, then science, which was quite interesting seeing the teacher Mr. Medintz's ideas. I had a rather long argument with him when I found something that I didn't quite like in his theories. The rest of the class seemed to get a kick out of it. We went to reading and social studies which was pretty fun, I'd never been taught in this manner before. The teachers were way more intimate, and diverse in their teaching styles. The reading teacher's name was Ms. Ahmed.

Connie had to leave for a Spanish class in the middle of reading along with a few other kids, and the ones that stayed behind continued with other reading activities. They were all too easy, but it was interesting working with the other students like this. We had writing, which was pretty much the teacher (who was also the student principle) Ms. Plocher talking to us about her way of teaching and what we would be doing in the future. I didn't have any of the supplies so I watched Connie and Evana.

Basically the school was awesome.

And then we needed to get me some new clothes.


End file.
